Forming Infinity
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: After almost two years of reform, stability for the Kingdom of Khura'in is coming into sight. As Apollo plans his departure back to America, Ema and Nahyuta have to ask themselves about the future of their relationship. And that calls for some serious questions.


Forming Infinity

The belief in the soul's eternity was one of the founding principles of Khura'inism. Through its teachings, no one truly died but existed in pursuit of completion, from birth to rebirth and child to crone. But if everything in the world had a soul, and the soul was eternal, why was time at all relevant? Was it not just another eternal presence, with a soul and dream of its own? Why did its spirit haunt so many?

Why did its wings fly so fast?

Nahyuta knew two years was a meaningless amount of time. If he was honest, so was twenty seven. So why did his mother care about time when it came to the matter of marriage? Were eighteen and twenty seven really so different from each other? Was there such thing as growing old when all souls were the same age?

But the ages weren't the numbers she was concerned about, she said. No. The number she felt in her heart was twenty six. The number of years she and Father had lived, their souls together, in the same life. And when he put twenty six next to two, his heart ached with jealousy.

From fourteen to sixteen, Rayfa had grown from child to woman. Her body possessed the gift of the Holy Mother: the gift to look past time and realm and call a soul within. Her power grew stronger and stabler with the passing day. It wouldn't be long before the ancestral throne was hers. Before he could return the power borrowed for her sake.

In two years, lawyers had gone from enemies to necessities, bringing balance to the sacred hall. Perfect justice may never be found, but Apollo had done well seeking it. The time was coming for him to return to his other home. To the large sprawling city where holiness hid from Nahyuta. He questioned whether there was any to begin with.

With Apollo, perhaps, would go Ema, set to return to the science and technology she worshiped so. For all the happiness Nahyuta brought her, he feared that he paled to her faith in human invention. Every time a plane crossed the sky, his heart felt the brush of fear. He dreamed her soul would spout mechanical wings and fly off into the twilight of their time together.

If the soul was eternal, why was most love fleeting? Why were they born apart from what made life worth living?

A completed life is a final one, so the scriptures say. If his mother and father were truly what completed each other, their tied souls would form a star, and live in the Twilight Realm for millennia as a light for descendants to follow.

Would their twenty six years grow to the thousands? Could their bond stretch the limits of time they way Nahyuta wished for his? Did Ema want more than what they'd already received? Did she desire it the way he did?

He opened the clasp around a small metal box, staring dead eyed at the sparkling rock inside. Apollo had once told him how rings were used to propose marriage in America. Like everything else about the country, the practice was highly monetized. Still, Ema was worth far more than a few paper notes.

From their first weeks of working together, Nahyuta had felt a connection to the proud scientist, something he felt for no one else. Every waking moment, he imagined her smile as it lit up the crime scene, the bazaar, or the royal residence. For all the solemnity and seriousness of offering a victim their last rites, she found pleasure in the revelation of hidden facts, of traces the past left on the present. Her passion was infectious, and Nahyuta couldn't help but appreciate the energy she brought to his life. The strength she gave him to seek out the truth and fight for what's right once more, long after he'd given in.

When she was not there, he would imagine that she was, listen to her voice in his thoughts and his ears as he went through the day. He loved her blunt honesty, her penchant for sass that his status barred engagement in. Real or imagined, her responses never failed to amuse him.

No one else seemed to appreciate pure knowledge the way she did. She was more veracious in her study of the world than Nahyuta himself, though she looked through a different lens. Nothing felt better than when they discovered the answers together. Than when they became one together. He prayed for her near constantly, in hopes she'd stay in his life and feel the grace of the Holy Mother. That he would save her soul and she could join him in the stars of the Twilight Realm.

Two years ago, they were polar opposites, united by a stroke of fate. Now, they were a team, in and out of the courtroom. His fondness for her was as strong as it always was. His love of her physical and and spiritual form had only intensified as they brought order to the chaos of Khura'in. And now that the chaos was calming, she was preparing to leave. Bring the scissors to their delicate string of fate.

Unless he offered an alternative. His hand clenched.

It had to be perfect. But he couldn't make too much of a spectacle. Showiness wasn't something Ema appreciated. So what could he do that was subtle, but special?

Supposedly, an Western holiday was coming up soon. He didn't understand what about the tail end of winter was so romantic. Surely the flowers of spring would offer a better atmosphere to celebrating couples?

But whatever it was, it wasn't celebrated in Khura'in. Still, Ema would surely appreciate the significance. Unless it was cliche of him to propose on such a day.

He bit his lip, unsure of the ultimate outcome. Nahyuta had thought he'd known her well... until he started planning this venture. He'd considered pulling back, and waiting for a sign from the Holy Mother.

But if Nahyuta didn't act soon, Ema would be an ocean away from him. Nahyuta didn't care where they ended up, long as they were together. He had to do his part.

May the Holy Mother bless this union. It was a restless few days, with inconsistent weather and fleeting frosts of snow. In the flurry of activity that was the transfer of power, no one seemed to notice his solemn contemplation.

Save his mother, of course.

"Is this foreigner truly the one my son desires?"

"Yes, Mother. I trust you have come to terms with our love?" She'd never had a problem with Ema as a person, but she made sure he acknowledged the concerns of the nobles and clergy... and their ambitious daughters. For the past two years, they had pursued him relentlessly. As if he would ever join hands with a woman who viewed him a tool, to power or otherwise. He knew she of all people would understand.

"Of course. I just hope she comes to the Holy Mother through you, and you honor the traditions of our land." She stopped to laugh. "Oh, and no grand wedding ceremonies. Rayfa wants a large coronation."

"Understood. But... I have your blessing?"

She nodded, smiling larger than usual, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I'll bring her the robe tonight." She pulled him into her embrace, a soft kiss on his forehead.

He wished he could have asked Father. But he knew the man would have been happy. Even in their last meeting, in that dark interrogation room, he'd teased Nahyuta about his fondness for the lively detective. All that was still needed was the consent of Ema herself.

Nahyuta was careful to keep that evening a surprise. He framed it as a celebration of their collective achievement, with the last of the major legal reforms being implemented across the nation. He was stepping down, Rayfa was assuming power on Founder's Day, and Apollo was leaving his firm in the hands of his capable subordinates, many of which intended to apply for full citizenship. He hadn't heard Ema's final decision about where she wanted to go after, only her agonizing over them staying together. He'd promised her they would find a solution.

He only hoped this was the correct choice.

The dinner itself was small, with only himself, Mother, Ema, Rayfa, Apollo, Datz, Lady Beh'leeb (the Minister of Justice), and the young Ahlbi Ur'Gaid, who'd made himself Apollo's trusted assistant and singlehandedly convinced the royal court to turn Mother's old tomb into a museum for the Defiant Dragons.

He didn't get a chance to speak with Ema beforehand, which was unfortunate. She was trying to be festive, but Nahyuta could see the conflict in her eyes. She kept sparing glances at him, through which he offered the reassurance he could. When their gazes locked, he couldn't stop his hand from fingering the ring in his pocket. This caught the attention of Apollo, who took most of the dinner to catch onto the meaning. For such a smart man, his brother could be very dense at times.

Mother whispered something to Lady Beh'leeb, and they both blushed pink. Rayfa squealed in the middle of a drink, coughing and causing an unfortunate embarrassment for the future queen of Khura'in. Datz winked at him during the most inappropriate moments, giving vague hints throughout his dinner conversation. By the final course, it seemed everyone but Ahlbi and Ema had a clue of what was happening. And he used to think he was hard to read.

Still, Nahyuta didn't want her to feel pressured by bystanders. So he called to her as the others watched, inviting her to the royal gardens.

"Are you enjoying tonight?"

"I'm trying to. But… I know why you called me out here."

"You do?"

She sighed, turning away from him. He could see her face reflected in the water. "Apollo keeps going on and on about how eager he is to go back, how everyone is excited for him, and I'm just… sure, I have Lana. And it's not like I have no friends I miss when I'm over here, but… But-"

"You're concerned you'll not be wanted when you return?" He watched her, a quizzical look in his eye. "I'm certain that wouldn't be the case."

"Mm." She hung her head. "Before I met you, it never really felt like anyone appreciated me. I'm not saying _everyone_ took me for granted, but… I was never treated like my assistance was vital to accomplishing something. The fop didn't listen to anyone but himself. Mr. Edgeworth was too busy to give me the time of day. Lana… I always felt like a burden to her, growing up. She was just starting out when our parents… ugh.

"But when I met you… You were different. And not just in the obvious way. We didn't always see eye to eye, but it wasn't because you didn't listen. For once, someone didn't mind the way I investigated every inch of a crime scene. Who thanked me for going the extra mile. And then, when we started dating..." She shook her head, frustrated. And when the moon lit up her pale face… was she crying?

"I love you so much… I don't know what we're going to do, now that legal reform is over. Is this the end? Do you move to the US? Do I immigrate here? Do we have to split up just to reach the inevitable end fate planned for us?"

"No."

"Hm?"

"No. We don't have to accept anyone's idea of inevitable." He reached for her hands, grasping them tight. "Isn't that what you taught me, almost two years ago? If something blocks your path, build wings... or a drill. Don't turn back."

"I don't know what you want me to do."

"Nothing you can't handle, I promise." He offered her a gentle smile, staring into her teal eyes with as much emotion as he could muster. Even in the low light, her beauty was beyond compare. How could she believe any differently? "I just need you to do one thing, while you're here."

She blinked a few times, confused. "What is it?"

"Answer one question." He lowered himself onto one knee, pulling the box out from his front pocket. She gasped.

He popped the container open, moonlight hitting the diamond and ruby gems perfectly, revealing the lotus blossom as it bloomed in the night. She couldn't stop staring. He smiled.

"Ema Serena Skye, will you join me in holy union as my partner in all of life?"

Her tears were coursing like a waterfall. She pulled Nahyuta off his knee and into a tight embrace. Through her sobs came the sound of laughter. "Yes… Yes, I'll be with you."

He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"...Thank you," he whispered, combing a hand through her hair.

"Awwwwww…"

The couple turned around, shocked to see Rayfa standing not fifteen feet away. How did he not notice she was here?

A blush crept up his cheeks as his sister cooed over them. "I knew you were going to marry her!"

"Yes, Rayfa. I think we were all waiting for this moment." Mother hung her old wedding robe over Ema's shoulders, then asked her to show them the ring.

"Ooh, look at _that_ fine piece of rock!" Datz got in close, fiddling with his goggles. "You know what would have made the design better? A dragon!"

"Datz, back up," Beh'leeb commanded, then turned to Nahyuta. "Sneaking up on you two was his idea."

"You know, you could have just said 'will you marry me?' like a normal person," Apollo commented from the edge of the action, arms crossed and a half smile on his face.

Nahyuta tilted his head. "Oh? Is that the western way of things?"

"Really, Nahyuta?" He gave his foster brother a nudge, then leaned in. "I'm best man, right?"

"Hm? What's this best man position?"

"Nahyuta!"

He laughed. Throughout their exchange, the women and Datz finished their examination of Ema's engagement ring. She ran back up to him.

"Whatever we end up doing, promise me we'll do it together, okay?"

He smiled at his future wife. "Of course." Nahyuta pulled her back into his arms. "That's what I was hoping you would say."

"Congratulations Your Regency! Miss Ema!" Ahlbi burst onto the scene, red faced and slightly late.

"May your marriage tie your souls together for a thousand years!" Rayfa cheered. "Ur dihara Brun Head!"

"Brun Head?"

"Braid and Bun Head, I'm assuming."

"She better not call me that forever. Or we're going to have a veeeery long talk once we become sisters in law."

"Alright, so I'm thinking we schedule you two for the few weeks following Founder's Day, after Rayfa is coronated and while the country still feels like celebrating."

"And while there's still a country."

"Datz, enough!"

"I thought only Her Benevolence said that!"

They fell into each other, seeking refuge from the friendly chaos of their group.

"I love you, Ema."

"Love you too… Your Ephemeral Holiness."

 _Oh not this again._

 _Holy Mother, I pray you accept Ema's soul into your eternal house of glory. She's… very special to me._

 _May our souls form infinity together._

* * *

 **A/N's: And my Valentine's day fic for 2017 goes to... the underappreciated pair I can't stop writing M-Rated fics about. But this time, it's about the relationship beyond the physical, because I'm convinced these two can be beautiful together, even if Ema would never cut it as a princess.**

 **Still, I hope you all appreciated the work, and that your special days were full of love and appreciation (romantic or otherwise. No shame, I'm still single). Hope you leave a review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


End file.
